Falling For Her
by Beachn
Summary: Falling in love was easy, now Matt has to act upon it. He explains from when it first happened and realises how hard it is to ask Sora out.Contains humour. :


Ahhh! I new fic. I dunno I decided to write somewhat of a humorous one. Well I think it is. You could just think I'm weird and not funny. Eh your decision, just make sure you listen to what I say at the end of the fic…

Before I forget, this is based on what happened in 01 not 02. So yeah my story may seem a little out of whack if you didn't read this bit.

**Disclaimer:** _Digimon did not come out of my head. Stupid head!

* * *

_

**Falling for Her**

I lifted my hand to eye length and paused, I stared between my hand and the wooden door. Hand, door, hand, door. Just knock damn it!

Hmmm…well how did I get here? I guess I could probably tell you a summarised version that would only take 5 minutes to get through, but some things deserve to be told in full and this is one of them.

I had first met Sora when we were both 11, at summer camp, honestly back then I had nothing for her. I mean I had so much on my mind at that time and so did she, and girls were definitely on the bottom of my priority list.

I had troubles from my past, troubles that were my family. I guess that's when I first actually took notice of her, when I realised her problems were closely related to mine. It still wasn't easy to talk to her about my feelings, heck just having people know about my problems was embarrassing. I just wanted to hide everything, keep all the weight on my shoulders. But she managed to change all that.

The digital world was such a great experience for me, it not only taught me how to open up but it showed me how great people can be, how great friends could be. I must say Sora was definitely the person who had the most impact on me. Even though a lot of people were involved, it was her who knocked my senses back in. I guess you could say if it weren't for her I wouldn't be half the man I am today. I would be a pussy hiding myself from the world. And to that I'm thankful I met her. I didn't realise it at the time, but I later on found out that she had a crush on me the whole time (yes even though her life was a mess, **I** was her silver lining). Though she denies that she still does.

You would wonder why Mimi and I didn't get together. Apparently we seem perfect for each other. Honestly, just between you and me, she annoyed the shit out of me! In fact she still does. Sure she was attractive but her personality didn't help her one bit. Whiny, self-centred, spoilt! Brings shivers down my spine just thinking about her. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't this bad the whole time. Just the majority... Sora on the other hand, was nice, considerate, polite and a general all round great gal. She was definitely smart too, not the kinda of smart you would call Jou or Izzy. But she was observant. She could see your weak points, your strong points. I think she knew more about me than she let out. She knew what to say and when to say them. I would really hate for her to be a counsellor when she was older. Dealing with other people's problems other than her own. It was her own observations in the digital world that clouded her own emotions, she was so busy trying to help us all out that she herself became engulfed in darkness. She can't help but put people before herself.

So when was the first time I realised I had feelings for Sora?

Well…it wasn't till a while after the digital world. We grew up, I got over my problems, we matured into young adults, and well she hit puberty (you guys know what I'm talkin' 'bout!). Not saying that she wasn't attractive before she…gained assets. She had somewhat of a unique beauty, it didn't slap you in the face, but it was definitely there. Yeah. Even from the start, it was there.

Anyway this is how it all happened.

Tai, Sora, and I were great friends we were about 14. With Jou a year ahead and Mimi and Izzy a year behind, it's only normal for us to become so close. If I remember right, it was right at the time Tais voice began to drop, (mine had done so bout a year earlier). Sora and I shared so many great times mocking Tais squeaky voice. When he answered the phone we would call him Mrs. Kamiya and ask for Tai. He got so angry at one point that he ignored Sora for a week and me for two. Yeah he was a loner for that whole week, I guess it was a good thing cause at the end of it he had a manly man voice (that's what he called it) I personally would call it Peewee Herman at age 40, that's compared to my sexy masculine fire-fighter voice of course.

"Don't worry, I'll save your cat" Swoon girls, SWOON! Anyway back to when I fell for Sora. It was during that week Tai was ignoring both of us…

"Broom head still not talking to you?" I laughed. He may have been one of my best friends but I still found it highly amusing. I mean he was a guy. Toughen up!

"Yeah," Sora sighed. "Maybe I should just go apologize to him, I mean I was the one who set him off"

I stuffed the last bit of sandwich crust into my mouth. "Ye buth I os th oun ho" I paused for a bit and swallowed it down. I cleared my throat and tired it again. "I was the one who told you to do it"

"To Tai, it doesn't matter"

"Well I'm not apologizing, he should what kind of person I am by now, a prick"

"You're not a prick Matt…you just have a weird sense of humour." She giggled to herself.

"Come on Sora, say something bad about me! I know something is wanting to squirm out of your mouth."

"Really Matt, there's nothing bad about you"

I leaned in closer to her "Are you saying I'm…perfect." I teased. I saw her move uncomfortably in her seat, her face turned as red as her hair. Without an answer I backed away. I quickly changed the subject.

"I need something to drink" and then I left her there, alone, with her thoughts.

It was there, right in front of the schools vending machine.

That's when it hit me, yeah nothing overly romantic like a time when I needed cheering up and she was there or when I had just done something stupid and she would back me. But at the time I was deciding whether I wanted lemonade or orange. I had realised that she was always there for me. Whenever Tai and I would fight she would always side with me, she would laugh at all my jokes no matter how lame (What's brown and sticky? A stick, I mean really? What was I thinking?) She was my backbone, my support, she held me high. I was attracted to her, not just in a physical way but emotionally. And oh for those of you who were still wondering, I picked orange.

When I returned to the table she was gone. So I hid in the toilet and drank my drink so no one could see I was a loner…ok I lied I didn't do that, but when I got back she **was** gone. Did I mention I was smiling my ass off? When you come to realised you fancy someone like Sora and you actually have a chance, I'm sure you would too. My face was aching the next day though, yep all 17 muscles it took for me to smile, ached!

How did we get together you ask? Well who said we were. I'm 16 now, she turned the same age just days before. I guess it did take me a long time to get my act together, better late than never I say. Now I'm standing outside her door, getting ready to ask her out. Boy am I nervous, the funny thing is whenever I'm this nervous I would turn to her to calm me. Ok well here it goes…

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK…

No answer.

Well I give up...just kidding, I'll be back in the morning.

* * *

Haha I'm just too mean. This is meant to be a one shot but I thought I would drag it on a bit. Maybe just for another chapter. **Read and Review!**

- Beachn


End file.
